So This is Christmas
by JamieTyler
Summary: Frank spends Christmas Eve with a diffrent brother.


This is kind of a gloomy x-miss story, but I promise I'll come up with a lightharted one latter. I just want to remind everyone about the men and women who won't be having a merry Christmas and to pray for them.

The song is _Happy Christmas (War is Over_) by John Lennon. As always I only own the Fanfic, not the characters or the song.

_

* * *

_

_So this is Christmas_

_So this is Christmas_

_And what have you done_

Frank Hardy sat in the church on forty second street in a pew close to the alter, receiving no joy from the beautiful decorations that lined the hollowed sanctuary. In fact, the holiday decorations seemed a mockery of the somber mood for those that gathered there.

The church was small and old, the congregation poor and discouraged. Forty second street was well with in what most called 'poor town.' Most people here didn't even know what minimum wage was or what it was like to live in a house with working climate control. They didn't have to worry about gas prices because they couldn't afford a car. It was the kind of place with little hope and very few ways out, and this evening it seemed that the hope the people of this community was less then it had been before.

_Another year over_

_And a new one just begun_

Our Lord's Hope Nondenominational Church was a rarity in this bleak place, offering comfort and hospitality to all who entered. Tonight the small church was packed with people of every type. Gang leader sat with Police officer, Druggie shared a hymnal with teacher. Members of Bayport High's Football team, faculty and student body, rich or poor, were scattered about the room. There were men in uniform and a honor guard with Marine Corps. badges that sat in the first few pews behind several rows of family and friends draped in black. All eyes were focused on the casket draped in an American flag that sat in honor on the Alter under a simple silver cross.

_And so this is Christmas_

_I hope you have fun_

Frank sat next to a young redhead who was far, far too young to be a widow. In her lap was a bewildered three year old who kept looking around with no real understanding of what was happening. She sat next to elderly woman who had seen better days. Her skin was marred with the tales of hard, physical labor and a lifetime of poverty. But there were also the signs of laughter and a fighter; a hard woman who loved deeply and laughed plenty.

Next to her sat three younger boys, the oldest sixteen; the youngest a tiny seven year old. Each boy seemed an innocent version of their parents, already hardened by their reality but proud and generous. Next to them was the elder woman's husband. He too bore the signs of poverty but also the signs of a loving family There was no doubt that the MacKinnon family was a good family.

Next to Frank sat several boys he knew from school. Two were graduates of Bayport High and had played football. Three were from the very neighborhood that the church was in. And the other were from the 'better' part of town, Frank included. A strange assortment, just like those who gathered there tonight, one that only Paul MacKinnon could bring together.

_The near and the dear ones_

_The old and the young_

Paul MacKinnon was twenty two years old and a graduate of Bayport. He had befriended Frank his freshmen year and Paul's senior year. The two had been running partners in Football practice that year and Frank had kept Paul from failing his classes. The two had grown very close and it hadn't taken Paul long to adopt Frank as his younger brother.

Paul had had so many dreams, so many things he wanted to do. Like become a doctor and help fight AIDS in Africa, but his family didn't have the money for collage and finical aid only went so far. So when the military offered to pay for four years of university as long as he served four years in the Marines, he jumped at the chance. He jumped right into Iraqi.

_A very merry Christmas_

_And a happy New Year_

He had survived three rotations and was nearing the end of his fourth when he was wounded. He was out on patrol and met a suicide bomber. He suffered shrapnel wounds to his chest and abdomen, as well as his face. He fought for three weeks to live. Three long weeks, and had managed to be stabilized long enough to be transported home. His parents had flocked to his side the instant he reached a homeland military hospital, and it was there that he had died.

When Frank had gotten the call his family was putting up the Christmas decorations and singing carols. He had planned to go shopping with his girlfriend latter on, then ice skating…but one phone call had changed it all.

_Let's hope it's a good one_

_Without any fear_

"_Frankie, it's Patrick," came the subdued and strained voice of the MacKinnon's second eldest._

"_Hey Patrick what's up?" Frank had asked, his mind mostly on beating Joe to the candy canes._

"_It's Paul…you knew that about three weeks ago he was injured. They thought he was going to pull through, he was stabilizing…but dad just called…" It was here that Patrick broke down, but Frank didn't need him to say anymore. His own hart was breaking and he doubted he could face the words he new would follow._

"_I'll be over in twenty minuets Patrick, I'll stay with you guys until your parents get home."_

"_Thanks…."_

_Frank hung up the and went back into the main room where his mom was throwing popcorn at Joe and his father just stood by laughing. He stood in the doorway between the living room and the entranceway, staring off into space. Fenton had noticed him first._

"_Frank, what's wrong song?" he had asked, all the laughter leaving him as he took in the hunted look that Frank held. At Fenton's words, both Laura and Joe turned their attention to Frank expectantly. Joe even taking a few steps toward him, as if he was afraid Frank was going to fall over._

"_It's…Patrick MacKinnon just called, he's one of Paul's younger brothers. Paul was wounded in Iraqi…they transported him home but…he's…dead…" Frank chocked out, trying desperately to keep control. It was a losing battle, especially now that his mother had closed the distance and wrapped him in one of her 'it's alright' hugs. Frank felt the first tears escape as he buried his head in her shoulder and he knew he had to break away or he'd lose it._

_She let him go, let him calm himself, knowing what was going to come next. "I'm going over to stay with the boys until their parents get home…"_

"_I know," was all anyone said and he left his family in silence._

_And so this is Christmas... (War is over)_

_For weak and for strong ...(If you want it)_

Now Frank sat in the sanctuary of his friend's church, next to his friend's family, listening to people talk about his friend…

"_Paul was the only reason I made started my senior year, he spent hours with me just practicing…"_

"_Paul use to read to me when I was sick. He changed his voice to fit the characters…"_

"_He use to tell me in his letters home that I'm have to prepare myself to step up. That if something happened to him I was going to be the eldest. I use to say he was an idiot for thinking like that…"_

"_Paul and I found out we were going to have a child the day he enlisted. I remember that he told me he wouldn't make it home for the birth. And then the day I was set to deliver, there he was, with a teddy bare and a ring…"_

"_Paul couldn't sing a lick, but that never stopped him. He'd get so annoying that we threatened to gag him. One day the Sarg. did it for us. Now I'd give anything to hear that God awful voice again…"_

"_I honestly wouldn't be alive if it weren't for Paul…I was on the fast track to OD-ing and he was the only person who helped me…"_

"_There were bullets flying every where, it was chose and I didn't even realize that I was in the middle of it. Paul did, he risked his own neck to come out and drag my sorry butt to safety…"_

"_When Paul was around weren't no fighting. He wouldn't stand for it, didn't care if we were packin' or not. You didn' fight when Paul was around, ya know what I'm saying?"_

"_Corporal Paul MacKinnon was an irreplaceable member of these arm service and his country suffers from his lose. It is with our heartfelt gratitude and condolences that I, Col. Grant Freemen, give your husband, father, son, brother, and friend this Red Badge of Courage on behalf of the President of the United States of America. There are no words to express the gratitude of this country for his sacrifice…"_

_For rich and the poor ones ...(War is over)_

_The road is so long... (Now)_

They were words, stories that all told about a man who would never get to save the world like he wanted to. A man who would never toss a football again or read to his baby brother or even hold his son or wife again. A man who was little more then a boy who died December Twentieth, at the age of twenty two. And none of these words, none of these stories did the man any justice. After all, how do you sum up the life of a man in five hundred words or less? Frank was about to try. It was his turn to tell a story about Paul…

"We met my freshmen year, his senior," Frank said to the crowd, "I was endanger of getting kicked down to JV, and he was endanger of failing English. It was so simple an arrangement, he train me, I'd tutor him, and as always it's the simple things that change us the most. For once in my life I had an older brother and I understood why Joe always complained…" there were some stifled laughs from the joke before Frank continued.

"I remember meeting Mrs. Bridget and Big Paul; I understood how Paul became the kind of guy he was. A good old fashioned gentleman who gave people respect, the benefit of the doubt, and offered friendship to all who wanted it. And it seems like only yesterday I was standing on this alter passing him the rings and telling him not to drop them and then again telling him not to drop my Godson," again there were some laughs and Frank waited for them to die down.

"I also remember when Paul told me he had been called and it was the first time that he admitted he was scared. I remember asking him what he was thinking when he reenlisted not the first time, but the third time. And he simply said, "Better I go back then some eighteen year old kid in high school." And I remember that before he left for each term he promised that no matter what he'd make it home. And he kept that promise," here Frank paused briefly to take a few deep breaths and regain control.

"I think we are all well aware of the kind of man Paul James MacKinnon was. The fact that there isn't even standing room in the church testifies to how loved and respected he is. His biggest dream was to save the world, and in a small way he has. Every life touches another, for good or bad, every life impacts someone else's. Looking around Paul has touched many lives and who knows, maybe one day because of him one of these lives will save the world. It's just unfortunate that he won't be there to see it."

_And so happy Christmas ...(War is over)_

_For black and for white ...(If you want it)_

Frank now sat at the grave site were all the mourners had gathered. Night was beginning to settle in. The salute had been sounded and the flag had been passed to the widow. She in return had given her husband's flag to her mother in law.

Bridget MacKinnon excepted it with a tearful smile from her daughter in law and the two exchanged a comforting hug; two women united in lose. Then the elderly woman stood and addressed those who braved the cold.

"I want to thank you all for coming. You're show of support for my family is very touching and there is not enough words to express our feelings. You have offered us so much these last few days, and I feel a bit selfish right now but I have one more thing to ask you all. Please, go home and parents hold your children, tell then that you love them. Children, hold your parents and tell them that you love them. Everyone, shake hands with your enemies and forgive your misgivings. Look for the good in all and offer friendship instead of anger. Maybe then on other mother will have to burry her child."

_For yellow and red ones ...(War is over)_

_Let's stop all the fight ...(Now)_

Frank had to look down at his hands to keep from crying for the emotion in the mother's face was so raw and powerful. A quick glance around told him that most of the service men, including the Colonel from earlier, were moved to tears by the mother's plea.

There were a few moments of silence and then slowly the crowd started to depart. Frank had done his duty as best friend and pull barrier. Now, with all tasks preformed, he was lost. He had no idea what he was to do. It still hadn't sunk in that Paul, the man he considered his older brother, was dead and was now being buried in front of him. It didn't make sense how in this season of peace, joy, and love thy neighbor there was a war going on and that people were dieing. He couldn't understand it.

_And so this is Christmas ...(War is over)_

_And what have we done ...(If you want it)_

Some one sat next to Frank and he turned to see who. It was Patrick, Paul's sixteen year old brother who now looked to be about forty. He had grown up fast in the last few days, trying to fill Paul's shoes.

_Another year over ...(War is over)_

_And a new one just begun ...(Now)_

_And so happy Christmas ...(War is over)_

_I hope you have fun ...(If you want it)_

"Merry Christmas Bush," Frank heard the youth hiss, "I hope you have all your family with you, and I hope you know that you took a huge chunk of mine with your stupid war."

_The near and the dear one... (War is over)_

_The old and the young... (Now)_

Frank put a hand on the younger boys shoulder and said softly words Paul had often spoken, "Forgive them for they know not what they do…it is not our place to be angry it is our place to forgive. So, merry Christmas Bush, and may there be a speedy end to this war."

_War is over if you want it_

_War is over now_


End file.
